mykhailas_morselsfandomcom-20200214-history
Serena Ap Bleddyn
''Character Name: Serena Ap Bleddyn '' '' '' ''Sex: Female '' '' '' ''Age: 18 '' '' '' ''Ht.: 5'7 '' '' '' ''Wt.: 145 '' '' '' ''Hair: Long, almost knee length raven hair '' '' '' ''Eyes: The color is never the same, altering with her moods from amber to amethyst and sometimes emerald. '' '' '' ''Social Status: Noble Lady '' '' '' ''Personality: She is wise beyond her years often finding that she is sought out for her advice amongst the peasant's that live upon the land that makes up Glencarin. She is also very open-minded and friendly, often she is helping people no matter what their social status may be. She has a loving nature but she is also strong willed and can be fierce when it comes to protecting those that she cares about. '' '' '' ''Appearance: When she can get away with it she will be found wearing men's clothing. Her attitude on such things is that she can do much more without the burdens of all the trappings women must endure. When she has to wear a gown it is always one that is of a neutral color, forest green for one example. She refuses to ever wear those trappings beneath the gowns that have been known to make her feel like a trussed up turkey. Her mother did impart one thing to her that she has never stopped following even after her mother's death, the semi-modest bodice on the gown's. Her mother claimed that if one made themselves modest yet enticing they could get away with more. '' '' '' ''Marital Status: Single '' '' '' ''Weapons: She is known to carry twin daggers in case she ever needs to either protect herself or she needs to use them to cut strips of cloth for binding wounds. '' '' '' ''History: Serena was the second born to the Duke and Duchess of Glencarin and raised in respect to the ways of Courts. However, her mother also saw to it that one of the soldiers taught her self-defense. Unknown to her mother the soldier also taught her to fence. Of course, it wasn't until her brother was away that she learned this very soldier was also kin to her. She was forced to keep the secret by a vow that she made, since he was not born on the proper side of the blanket. He wasn't concerned about the family wealth, wanted none of it but he wanted to know his family. '' '' '' '' So it was with his help and training that Serena was able to survive the massacre of her family. He helped get her safely away and as soon as those that were ransacking her families keep had been driven off by the knights he kept her safe within the walls. When her brother came home it was up to her to inform him of the losses they'd had. Learning that he was planning retaliation she spoke to him and convinced him to be a wise leader, one that did not seek retribution under his own laws but used the laws of the courts. She'd been surprised that her words were heeded. '' '' '' '' She also knew that she surprised her brother often. While she acted as mistress of the keep she helped as a midwife and herbmaster. Using things that her mother and some friends had taught her. Though she spoke of it from time to time she did not express her belief in the old religion too often with her brother. He gave all the people of Glencarin freedom to follow the path they wished, not enforcing his own belief in the new religion because of Serena but she was afraid it would not last unless he married a woman who was also of the old religion. '' '' '' '' It was then that Moira came into the picture and she saw the sparks between her brother and the woman who was his betrothed. After they wed Moira refused to let Serena give up her duties in the keep. Serena had become a close friend with the new Duchess and thus was surprised when her brother sent for her to look in on the girl only three months later. She checked the corpse for signs of a struggle or any intent and all she found was a lingering drop of poison. She could tell that the person responsable had to have been watching her brother's movements. '' '' '' '' The soldier, Garret asked her if she was certain that Daffyd was innocent and she had replied with an affirmative response. She had still kept silent about Garret being their half-brother but she had written it in a couple of places in order to be safe. In these days, blood sometimes turned on blood and she had not known Garret as long as she had known Daffyd. '' '' '' '' ''